Sheena
Sheena is a recurring character in Season 3 of K.C. Undercover. She appeared in the episodes, Coopers on the Run and Welcome to the Jungle. She is portrayed by China Anne McClain. Character History In "Coopers on the Run". After K.C., Ernie and Marisa returned home after capturing Passaro Grande, Sheena appeared in the small bathroom. She then revealed Zane sent her, and K.C. and Sheena began to fight. Later on, Zoe steps in and knocked Sheena out. Later, Sheena follows the truck that K.C., Zoe, Marisa, and Ernie are driving in. K.C. ends up driving the truck into the jungle, which destroyed the car's tires. They walk closer into the jungle, and when they come to a waterfall, Sheena comes in and zaps Marisa, Ernie, and Zoe. In "Welcome to the Jungle". The scene took off from where it left. K.C. and Sheena are in the middle of a fight. Sheena almost wins the battle, but K.C. picked up a spider and threw it at Sheena. The spider bit her, and she got paralyzed from her neck and down. Although, it also bit K.C.. Sheena lies on the ground until Judy, Craig, and Kira found her on the ground. She then pretended to be Zoe and the Coopers fell for it. Judy made Sheena an antidote so she could walk again. When they found K.C., Ernie, Marisa, and Zoe, Sheena pulled out her gun. Although, K.C. and Zoe knock the gun out of her hand, and knocks her to the ground. Physical Appearance She has black hair and brown eyes. She wears a black vest with patterns and a black shirt along with black pants and black work boots. She also carried a sword. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: '''Sheena is an extremely skilled fighter, able to overpower K.C. and Ernie with ease and even managed to fight against Zoe and was even able to briefly restrain her. * '''Swordswomen: Sheena has shown to have deadly skill with a sword. Appearances 'Season 3' *Coopers on the Run (first appearance; main antagonist) *Welcome to the Jungle (last appearance; main antagonist) Quotes Trivia *This is the second time she and Zendaya have worked together after Zendaya guest-starred on "A.N.T. Farm". *In a deleted line, Zane stated he hired Sheena from an ad in a mercenary magazine. *As Judy had no knowledge of her, Sheena apparently had no criminal record before being captured. *Sheena displays signs of having multiple personalities, as she will often engage in a running dialog with her alternate self, which is also named Sheena. *Sheena might have a multiple personality disorder. *She is also very similar to Spider-Man/Peter Parker and Deadpool/Wade Wilson from "Ultimate Spider-Man". *In "Coopers on the Run", She also shows signs of having enhanced strength by easily lifting K.C up by her shirt and durability when Ernie hit her with the bag full of rocks. *She seems to be very skilled in fighting. *One of her personalities seems very sweet and friendly while the other seems more tough and ruthless. Although they both show signs of having a short temper and are equally violent. *According to herself in "Coopers on the Run", Sheena doesn't sing. Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Spy Category:Spies Category:Enemy Spies Category:The Other Side Category:Recurring Characters Category:Eliminated Category:Characters